The Way It Should Be
by Vanity Attack
Summary: Trunks! Trunks! And even more Trunks! With a twist!! PLEASE R/R!!!!! Ch.2 UPDATED!!!
1. Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Disclaimer: Kami, I wished I owned it.....  
  
A/N: Well most of you know me from "My Little Veggie Story" Sorry I haven't updated that in a while heheh... But about a year ago I was watching the Cell Games and this brilliant idea for a fic came into my mind. It took me a week to come up with every word, thought, and action that I wanted. The only problem: It was all still in my mind... Well the whole plot is in my head just waiting to escape. I never wrote it down because I feared that if I wrote it down I would lessen its greatness...LOL. This was the story that made me get an account at FF.net.... Yeah I honestly think that it is that awesome... Well the craving to write this finally won and I'm gonna write this. It might take me while to update because I want to make sure that all this promo that I'm giving the story is worth it. And if I don't think a chapter is good enough I'll take it down and write this until its perfect. So now, without futher ado I give you...............  
  
*************************************************************************************  
The Way It Should Be  
  
Hyperbolic Time Chamber   
  
An edifice. Surrounded by nothing and everything. Eternity. An escape for some, a death trap to others. The weak fear it and the strong embrace it. This one construction can save or destroy the world... The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It is always the same. Not this time. For it is inhabited by two certain Saiyans....  
  
Loud noises, thunderous explosions are all that can be heard. Grunts and gasps echoing through forever. The floor, quaking from the great power released from the entities. A force that will never be reached by any mere human. A power so good, and pure, and evil and dark at the same time, that it sends chills up the spine of anyone who can sense it. Brilliant lights flashing around so swiftly that it is blinding to just think of one.  
  
A tall, handsome, muscular, quiet, seemingly peaceful, lavender-haired warrior walks through the pathway leading from perpetuity to the living quarters. It is dreadfully small compared to the vast ranges of space outside, but it serves it's purpose. He walks up that one step, the one with the intention of disorienting a newcomer, past the giant hour glass, that mocks him with its infinite amount of sand, past the arch way, and sits in the small table in the center of the room. To the left he sees two beds separated by only a sheet, and to the right, the most prized possesion this entrapment has to offer, the food cabinet. He stares straight ahead, oblivious to the blood coming out from the multiple injuries on his body and his tattered clothes. His breath, short and raspy. His eyes closing, then opening quickly. Going from conciousness to unconciousness.He puts his head in his hands to stop the throbbing inside.....   
  
'Kami.....So this is what hell is...The pain.... I never thought this would be so intense...And I guess it doesn't help that I am completely alone. Heh. With no support. With no way of keeping my sanity... Every moment becomes worse... Torturous days and sleepless nights. Sometimes to the point where I can no longer breathe... I think I die every time that I realize that I'm still trapped in here.... Of course I am not alone physically. He is here but, not with me. The arrogant proud Saiyan Prince, my father. Father. My whole life had been spent with the few memories and stories that I had of him... I longed to know him.. To understand him.... Now here I am in this Kami forsaken hyperbolic time chamber with him....alone. My existence means nothing to him. The only reason he agreed to my training with him, was because everyone begged him to let me join him, for the sake of staying sane. Even then he was still reluctant.. It took Goku a lot of convincing. Goku. Even on the first day that we ever met he felt like a real father to me. He was more of a father for those thirty minutes that we talked, than these seven months with Vegeta. 'Boy! Don't you dare get in the way of my training!' We have been in here seven months. SEVEN MONTHS! And that is all he has said to me. What the hell is his problem?! I come back from the future, to warn him, to save him... And yet he treats me like some scum not worthy to be near him, to touch him, to talk to him, to even think of becoming stronger... Oh Kami... If he didn't like me before, he will despise me now... About a month ago I surpassed his level...Not by much, but with Psycho-Dad over here...I don't know how he's gonna take it.. So here I am, Demi Sayain from the future, stronger than his own father, the great Saiyan Prince, all alone. Everyday I see him in the midst of all the illusions the chamber has to offer.. He stands there for what seems to be eternity, meditating, strategizing, planning, waiting, growing more and more powerful each second. But I can only watch, for if I were to intervene, I would have to face great consequences. I have learned from the first time:.... I found him burning. Burning alive, engulfed in flames so huge, even a Saiyan could not last in their immense greatness. I was worried.. I had never seen anything like that before. I thought he was in trouble. That the chamber had resented us being here at all. That it was trying ensure our demise. I ran over, powering up, trying to save the person that I had only known as a small child and in my dreams...my father. I reached him, only to be knocked down and threatened. 'Brat! What did I tell you about interfering?! I need no one! Stay the hell away from me! Got that?!!' I realized that the flames were not coming from the chamber at all.. They were from him.. All his anger, rage, and determination released through those flames. To think that all hatred, that flows through his veins, flows through mine. It's almost sickening...... Almost. You forget I am his son....' His thoughts were iteruppted by familiar footsteps. They can never be mistaken for anyone else's, even if they are the only two people in this dimesion.  
  
Vegeta entered the the room with blood all over his body. His breathing style the same as Trunks' had been only moments ago. He headed straight to the food cabinet, took out a piece of meat, then fried it in his hands.As he made his way back to eternity, he looked at him with a cold stare. No emotion. Nada.  
  
"Brat. Only the weak sit in that position... Your head should be held high with the pride of a true Saiyan..not lowered in your hands like an insignificant creature..Hmph." The Prince returned to his training leaving the boy alone again with his thoughts.   
  
'So he speaks. Nice to see you too, Father.' Trunks thought, trying to look away from Vegeta's descesding figure.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OK OK I know Its short but c'mon It's just the intro ya'll! I know exactly where I'm going with this so don't worry:) Review!!!!! Please!!!!! 


	2. Haunted Past

Disclaimer: Nope. You got the wrong girl. I don't own it!  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another wonderful chapter!! OK In this chapter we take a look at what Trunks had to go through growing up in a world invaded by the androids. More of the plot (Sort of) Is revealed! Let me know what you all think OK? Thank you to BOTH people that reviewed!!!! Yay! Don't worry it's gonna get soooo much better!!!!!  
  
On with the story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
'So he speaks. Nice to see you too, Father.' Trunks   
thought, trying to look away from Vegeta's   
descending figure.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Trunks asked, still recuperating from the harsh training he was receiving in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He tried to think about something other than losing his sanity.. A loud explosion echoed through out the emptiness.   
  
"Hmm.. he never stops....So what else is new?"  
He said to no one in particular, while standing up from the small table, warily. He turned around and started walking back to infinity.   
  
'I should get back to my training as well. I didn't come here to have fun. I came here to help these people from those things. Now they are a part of Cell. But these people still have a chance to live their lives in peace. My time is forever shattered, I don't think we will be able to enjoy what little life we have left anymore.' He stopped in his tracks, looking up to the ceiling, remembering the hell that would cause a normal adult to shiver in his skin. He had to deal with it as a child.  
  
**********Flashback**********  
  
A young girl ran through the street screaming for her mother. She clutched the doll in her hands tightly, never letting it go. Her eyes were swollen from all the tears streaming down her innocent face. Her whole body trembling because of the fear running through her veins. The city surrounding her was emerged in flames. Pieces of paper and debris were being thrown around in the wind.  
  
"Oh look, Seventeen! You missed one! Haha! There goes your 'Record Time'!" A tall blonde haired woman said, floating just above the child. She had on brown leather boots, black tights, a blue jean skirt with a brown belt and a black and striped shirt covered by a jean vest. Her flawless hair parted on one side and tucked behind one of her ears. Her face showing happiness in the child's misfortune. Her eyes, cold and empty.  
  
"Oh well, even the perfect aren't perfect, Sister. Haha..." Said a boy that looked exactly like the blonde. Only, he had on blue tennis shoes with blue socks. His blue jeans went past his knees, ending in patches of neon green. A leather gun belt hung around his waist. A white, long sleeved shirt was covered by a black shirt with a red ribbon and the letters "RR" engraved on it. A red scarf tied around his neck. His jet black hair, parted in the middle of his also flawless face, exposing those same cold, empty eyes.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do about it, Seventeen?" Asked Eighteen rather bored.  
  
"I'm going to have some fun with our little 'survivor'." Seventeen said with an evil smile on his face, still looking at the child.  
  
"Ugh! You've been having your 'fun' all day long! When will it be my turn? Just get it over with so we can get out of here.. My hair is starting to smell like smoke because of all the fire.." Eighteen grabbed a piece of her hair, inspecting it carefully and then tossed it behind her with disgust. "Hurry up! The ash is settling and it's getting worse."  
  
"Always worried about your appearance... Ugh.. Girls.." He flew down towards the girl and landed right in front of her. She looked up in horror and began backing away. Seventeen continued to follow the small girl, enjoying the fact that humans scared so easily.  
  
"Please don't hurt me.." She said weakly, pleading to the lifeless eyes of her mother's murderer. He laughed evilly and her futile attempts to be spared.  
  
"What's wrong, little one? Aren't you having fun?!" He faded out and reappeared face to face with her. She let out a terrified shriek and tried to run away. Alas, it was in vain, for as soon as she turned around he stretched out his hand and had her caught by the hair.  
  
"Ahahahaha!!!!!"  
  
Eighteen stayed floating in the air, looking on with no emotion on her face. She could care less about the brat. In fact, she was hoping her brother would finish her off already, anymore of that screaming and she would deal with her, personally.  
  
"Like cat and mouse. Always playing right before they strike...Ugh...Boys."   
  
Seventeen was still enjoying the pathetic mortal's struggling, when he finally got bored. The smile on his face faded to a deep scowl. He picked up the girl by her hair, her feet swinging hopelessly in the air, her sobs still echoing through the wind.  
  
"It ends now..." He raised his other hand to the back of the girl while a yellow light began to form. The light started to flash about, but before it could finish materializing, a blast came from his left side and hit him on the head, causing him to lose his grip on the girl and dropped her. She fell to the ground, scrambled to get up and ran away as fast as her tiny legs could take her. Unfortunately for her, her legs were to exhausted and gave out on her shortly....  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Android?" Said a voice belonging to a man wearing a red and blue uniform. His hair was spiked and his face had a scar running from the top left side of his forehead all the way past his eye and ending on the bottom of his cheek. Behind him were two smaller figures. One in gray pants, and a blue and white shirt that said 'Capsule Corp.©' and the other dressed similarly.  
  
"Oh it's you..." Seventeen said sarcastically at the tall figure in front of him. "You're the one that always messes up our fun.. and gets beat up in the process, right?" He said laughing at the last comment. The figure still stood, unmoving, a stolid expression on his face.  
  
"Not one for talk now, are we? Tell me, how is it that you can still continue to challenge us after all this time? Aren't you getting tired of losing... what was your name again?.." Seventeen looked at the man and a radar appeared in his sight, explaining all there was to know about the intervening one.  
  
"Ah, yes. Gohan. That's it. Tell me Gohan, have we pummeled you so much that you have begun to lose what little part of a brain you had?" Seventeen laughed again with a look of pure evil on his face.  
  
"You don't get it, do you? As long as there are innocent people still living in this world, I will be there to save them from the likes of you, no matter how many times you 'pummel' me." Gohan said defiantly, his eyes growing as cold and empty as the androids'.  
  
But Gohan's eyes were different, for whenever he looked at all the casualties after every attack, his eyes wept for them. Every time he had to witness families being torn apart, his eyes gave sympathy and hope to those who needed it. Every time he failed at defending those who were yelling out in pain as their death arrived, his eyes and his soul filled with sadness and regret. Every time he did save some lives, his eyes filled with more happiness than anyone could ever imagine. Yes, his eyes were different. His eyes were good.  
  
"Oh that was beautiful... Completely false but still beautiful haha.." Seventeen said mockingly. He clapped his hands playfully and then removed a pretend tear from his face. "You really are something else, you know that, don't you? Your attempts to beat us are futile. We could destroy you and this pathetic planet without even breaking a sweat... We are just toying with you....It will only be a matter of time before we really get bored with you."  
  
Gohan's eyes lightened up just a little as he looked from Seventeen to the two, smaller warriors behind him. "Don't think too highly of yourself, android." His gaze returned to the mechanical monster.  
  
"You can beat me, hurt me...kill me. But, if you kill me, mark my words, another will rise and take my place and rid you of the world that you destroyed." He said, with a hint of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"What? Your little friends?! Oh please! If you can't defeat us, what makes you think that they will?! You really are pathetic."  
  
Gohan smirked confidently and whispered to Seventeen.  
"You'd be surprised what you can live through."  
  
Seventeen caught the deeper meaning behind the words and exploded in a fit of anger.  
  
"Enough talk!! Let's go!!"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Gohan got into fighting stance, but then noticed the tiny child still on the ground. He would never forgive himself if he ever let an innocent soul die if there was something he could do to save it.  
  
"Get the girl and hide, NOW!" He yelled to the two still hovering behind him. They flew down to the girl and checked if she was conscious. Unfortunately or not, she was; silent cries could be heard coming from her still body. The lavender haired one scooped her up into his body while the other one checked for injuries.  
  
"She's OK, she's just in shock…Oh Poor baby…… OK Let's go. Gohan-sensei will be upset if we don't hide soon. Look, Trunks.. We can hide there, behind that wall. We won't be in the way, but if sensei needs us, we will be able to help."  
  
The boy known now as Trunks was looking at the fragile child in his arms. His eyes were clouded with sadness, but most of all anger and hatred… Hatred for those that enjoyed the misery they caused to others. Hatred for those that loved to hunt down and kill the innocent and those not so innocent. Hatred for the androids.   
  
"Andriods…." he whispered coldly, not noticing the other's arms waving frantically in front of him…  
  
"Trunks-san… we can't stay here…."  
  
The pleading voice of the other had brought him back from his trip of rage. He nodded solemnly and they flew off to a shattered wall nearby. They landed only to find that the fight between Gohan and one of the androids had begun. The twelve and thirteen year olds exchanged serious glances as they felt the immense power coming from their teacher and enemy. The younger one's face looked from the battle, to Trunks. Worry etched all over.   
  
"Trunks? What did we do to make all these bad things happen to us? Why did all of our friends die?? 'Okaasan' said that they were the strongest in the world. Especially 'Otousan'." Said the other, sighing heavily while glancing at Trunks for some sort of response. Trunks seemed like he was in another place, in another world. His eyes looking at the fight, but not seeing it. He shifted the child's weight to the other side.  
  
"I don't know… I just don't know…" The other's faced dropped, hanging sadly.  
  
Gohan faded out, nearly missing an energy blast from Seventeen. He reappeared only to find that Seventeen was gone. He turned around , and his face connected with Seventeen's fist. Gohan's head twisted back, spit coming out from his mouth, but he quickly recovered and kicked Seventeen in the ribs. Seventeen absorbed the blow as if nothing, and laughed in the face of Gohan. Gohan powered up ,going Super and immediately continued his attack…… With each blow dealt the earth would shake as if it were going to rip in two at any moment.  
  
The two behind the wall watched helplessly as their sensei was at the receiving end of a brutal beating. Trunks saw the other's fist clench in anger.  
  
"No. You know you're not strong enough to fight them…." Trunks said, making sure the warning was understood.  
  
"But, I wanna help sensei, Trunks. Look, he's getting hurt…I don't want sensei to die too."  
  
"If you go, you will get hurt and then sensei will get hurt even more because he will be distracted, so STAY." The other pouted sadly and looked on as the fight continued.  
  
"You're mean Trunks….::sigh:: I'm gonna get stronger, Trunks. I'm gonna get strong and I'm gonna fight and not let sensei always get hurt. I'm gonna protect everyone. Trunks…."  
  
Trunks looked on to show that he was paying attention. The other's voice was lowered to only a whisper. Trunks would of missed it, had it not been for his superior Saiyan hearing.  
  
"I'm gonna kill them…"  
  
Trunks' face went pale from listening to the words just spoken, but then he knew that it was the truth and nodded.   
  
Here were these children, not even fifteen years old, thinking about becoming stronger than a mortal enemy and killing them. Not thinking about how beautiful life is at this age, but thinking about how to destroy….In a way the androids had already won. They had destroyed their lives. They had forced them to give up their childhood and lose all the innocence that accompanied it.  
  
A blinding light emerged from nowhere, causing the chibi warriors to cover their eyes. When they opened them, they saw Gohan twenty yards from their hiding place with cuts, bruises, and blood in places that were too awful to describe. Gohan was almost out cold and was struggling just to breathe, every few seconds he would start choking from the blood that was rising in his throat. Trunks saw the condition that his master was in and decided that, that was enough. He handed the girl over, and made his way to Gohan.  
  
"Sensei!……." He landed by Gohan' s side only to be yelled at by the older warrior.  
  
"Trunks ::cough:: I told you to hide! Get away from here before the android comes and finishes you off too!! Now leave me here, GO!!"  
  
"But, Gohan…."  
  
"Do as your master tells you, Trunks! Stay hiding. Don't come out no matter what!!!" Gohan screamed coldy to the tear stricken Trunks. He flew off reluctantly back to the wretched hiding place.   
  
"Well ,well, well. The Great Gohan beaten down by, what did you call me? Oh that's right A TIN CAN!!! Ahahahahah!!!!!! Sorry to say Gohan, well no I'm not really, but that time that we were talking about earlier, about getting bored and all, is now." Seventeen removed a strand of hair out of his face and prepared to launch a huge ki blast; right at Gohan's heart. The blast was about to shoot when another blinding light appeared.   
  
"Solar Flare!!!!" Unknown to everyone, the other had decided that it was also enough and had done something about it. Seventeen grabbed at his eyes, almost ripping them out of their sockets.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!" Both androids had fallen for the trap and had paid for not noticing the two others warriors.  
  
"Trunks-san! Get Sensei!! They are gonna be able to see soon.. Let's go….!!!"  
  
Trunks was stunned also at the sudden turn of events, but soon followed instructions. He grabbed Gohan and they both flew as fast as they could to a smaller, broken town.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks slowly placed Gohan down, after they were sure that the androids did not follow. Gohan winced in pain as his body hit the hard concrete.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan-sensei, it's OK. You're gonna get better now. Trunks-san, maybe we can give him some of our energy…." Said the other, approaching the fallen warrior…  
  
"OK, I'll give him some of my energy, give some of yours to the girl."  
  
"OK."  
  
The young two held on to their respective victims.. They closed their eyes, concentrating on healing those wounded today. Trunks kept on thinking of images of his horrid childhood. How he had never know his father. How everyone he did know, died at the hands of these monsters. How Gohan had put his life on the line, time and time again for the world. How he had taken them under his wing to train them. 'Gohan, you can't leave us too! I won't let you! Please, live!' Trunks prayed that if there was still some higher force still guarding the Earth that Gohan would not be taken away by the Angel Of Death.  
  
Gohan stirred slightly as he felt the new power running through his veins. His eyes shot open to the thirteen year old giving him his energy, his life. He grasped Trunks' arm quickly and, pushed it away from him.  
  
"Trunks, giving up your life for mine won't make anything better. I need you to help me fight. I need both of you. Don't forget that." Gohan saw Trunks' face cloud over with sadness.  
  
"Hey, don't think I that I don't appreciate it." He said, smiling at his pupil. He suddenly remembered why he had gotten hurt in the first place.  
  
"How's the girl?"  
  
Trunks' gaze went to where the other was holding the child. The other looked up and met Trunks' eyes sadly.  
  
"Trunks-san, I tried to give her my energy, but she's too afraid to take it. Her heart is going really fast, and she's shaking… what do I do??" Trunks could not think of losing another life to the androids and, grapped the child into his arms.  
  
"C'mon.. you can do it. Don't be afraid. Please.." Suddenly, the shaking stopped. And so did everything. The girl's body went limp in his arms. Trunks frantically checked for a pulse, for a breath, for anything. Nothing. There was nothing. Just an empty soulless body, another score for the androids. Trunks hugged the body tightly, not wanting to believe that another life was lost. He could of saved her. He was too late. It was all his fault.  
  
Trunks fell to his knees, now he was the one shaking. He trembled so much that, the other thought he was going to break, and was getting scared.  
  
"Trunks-san! Trunks-san! Stop it!! You're scaring me!"   
  
For a brief moment, he returned to normal and looked the other straight in the eyes….  
  
"You're not going to kill them…" He said so coldly that it even sent a chill up Gohan's spine.  
  
"I AM."  
  
The other looked back into his eyes and nodded slowly, acknowledging that maybe they should kill them together….  
  
Gohan stared at the two in complete sadness. These were not children. They were not adults. They were bodies living in a world that would destroy those that had any emotions. They were lost. They would forever be haunted by this nightmare that would never end. He knew that one day, the androids would be defeated, but they would forever live in fear, sadness, and hatred of this haunted past………..  
  
**********End Flashback**********  
  
'The pain that they caused me will never be forgotten. They took away all the people I loved and cared about. If It wasn't for my two, I would of never made it. Okaasan, I promise I won't let them take you too. I hope you are doing well. The only thing that makes me feel better about leaving you, is the fact that you are not completely alone…..'   
  
Trunks walked back to eternity to continue training in hell.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alright! Chapter 2 Done! Yay! Well, what do you guys think?? I think I did pretty good! Great even! Pretty different from my other story, Huh? I told you guys I knew where I was going with this! Well, please let me know what you think. Who knows? I might take your suggestions and put them in if I rewrite the story. J So REVIEW!!!  
  
*Luv You All!*  
MiraisGirl87 


End file.
